deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is a character from Final Fantasy. She previously fought Yang Xiao Long in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. She had also appeared in a episode of DBX where she had fought against Chun-Li from Street Fighter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tifa Lockhart vs The Accelerator * Tifa Lockhart vs. Akuma (Abandoned) * Tifa Lockhart vs Avatar Korra * Captain Falcon vs Tifa Lockhart (Completed) * Chun-Li vs Tifa Lockhart * Donkey Kong VS Tifa Lockhart * Tifa vs Garnet * Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart * Iron Fist vs Tifa Lockhart * Jude Mathis VS Tifa Lockhart * Leone VS Tifa Lockhart * Tifa Lockhart vs. Jonathan Joestar * Tifa Lockhart VS Jotaro Kujo * Tifa Lockhart VS Knuckles * Makoto Niijima vs Tifa Lockhart * Tifa Lockhart VS Monkey D. Luffy * Tifa Lockhart VS Palutena (Abandoned) * Tifa Lockhart VS Powergirl * Tifa Lockhart Vs Ryūko Matoi * Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart (Completed) * Terry Bogard vs. Tifa Lockhart * Tifa Lockhart VS Trish * Tifa vs Valkyrie Cain (Abandoned) * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon version, completed) * Zelda vs Tifa Lockhart (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 18 (Dragon Ball) * Bullet (BlazBlue) * Eizen (Tales of Berseria) * Fuko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) * Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kat (Gravity Rush) * King (King of Fighters) (King of Fighters) * Lucario (Pokémon) * Susan Strong (Adventure Time) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Limit Breaks * Beat Rush * Somersault * Waterkick * Meteodrive * Dolphin Blow * Meteor Strike * Final Heaven Weapons & Armor * Premium Heart ** 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves ** Increases MP by 32 Points ** Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises * Materia ** Fire ** Ice * Ribbon ** Prevents status ailments ** Slightly improves defenses & evasion * Minerva Band ** Increases physical & magical defense ** Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage Statistics (Compared to Teammates) * Low health & endurance (9033 HP) * Average magic potential (850 MP) * High physical power (96 Strength) * Low speed (71 Dexterity) * Low physical defense (85 Vitality) * Average offensive magic (89 Magic) * High defensive magic (96 Spirit) * High luck with critical hits (30 Luck) Feats * Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth * Escaped the Death Chair * Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud Strife's absence * Repaired Cloud's mind * Defeated WEAPONs with her team * Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth * Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1 ** With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent * Endured a slap battle with Scarlet Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 (FFVII), 25 (Advent Children & Dirge of Cerberus) * Date of Birth: May 3 * Gear: Leather Gloves Tifa's fighting style, which she learned from Zangan, involves her feinting an initial attack to get behind the enemy and attack them again by surprise. While her post feint attack would have less of a reach than the initial attack, it allows Tifa to dodge attacks, disrupt the opponent's attempted blocks, and her attacks have a higher chance for critical hits after feinting. As a downside, Tifa is heavily a melee character that requires more tactics and analysis to land a hit. But when push comes to shove, Tifa puts on her Premium Heart gloves, which increases Tifa's attack power by 7.6 and inflicts damage proportional to her limit gage. Her signature final attack is Final Heaven, charging energy into her fist before dashing at the opponent to deliver an explosive punch. Feats * Survived Sephiroth's attack when she attempted to kill him at the Nibel Reactor. * Escaped a public execution while endured a slap battle with Scarlet. * Took over as leader of the group in Cloud's absence, later helping restore his mind. * Helped Cloud deal with the Weapons, Shinra, and Sephiroth. * With the others, Tifa Cloud a final mach-1 boost to reach Bahamut Sin. Flaws * Tifa possesses superhuman endurance, but is still relatively frail * Designed for close combat, has a disadvantage against long ranged opponents. * Finite amount of MP. * Kept the truth of the events of Nibelheim from Cloud while his memories were hazy. * Lost against Loz in a one-on-one fight. Gallery Tifa Lockheart.png Tifa Lockhart.jpg Tifa lockhart.png Tifa-FFVIIArt.png Trivia * Tifa's fight with Yang drew considerable negativity with many claiming that the fight was rigged and that a underpowered Tifa lost because of ScrewAttack merging with RoosterTeeth. However it has been stated by Rooster that they had no interest in who won the fight. Ben Singer did confirmed that the episode served in part as a promotion for Rwby V3 but says this did not effect who won. Whether it was rigged or not is still disputed and the episode is not fondly remember by many in the fandom, with various blogs and forums describing it as the worst episode and claiming they have 'correctly' done the math that disproves the outcome Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Playable Character Category:Square Enix Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Asian Combatants